paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rex's Halloween Nightmare
Rex Weathers Golden Rex Ryder Skye It was Halloween Night in Adventure Bay and the Pups were out Trick or Treating. However Rex had stayed behind at the Lookout. He had just been in a big car chase and was tired. Not that he had ever planned going Trick or Treating. Rex: Man. That chase today was something. But I got them in the end. Rex looked out to town. He saw all the Halloween stuff out. Rex: I just don't get how everyone likes all that stuff. Suddenly he heard something inside the garage. Rex: Huh? He went down to the Garage and saw Ryder's toolbox on the ground. Rex: That was on the shelf before. How did that get on the ground. I'm the only one here. Then he heard something behind him. Rex: Who's there?! In the dark corner of the garage, Rex saw a Shepherd that looked like him. But he was Gold. Rex: Who are you? ???: Welcome..........Rex. Rex: To where? ???: A dream that will have a big effect on your life. Rex: What are you talking about? Who even are you? ???: My name is Golden Rex! I also live in the real world! I know everything about you! Your family! Your friends! Your enemies! I am here to tell you something! Rex: What is it? Golden Rex: Do you know, who the creature named Nightmare is? Rex: No. Why? And where does he live? Golden Rex: He lives in your head! Rex: WHAT?!! How is that even possible?! Who even is Nightmare?! Golden Rex: He was a German Shepherd, like yourself. Lived in Darwin Australia. But last Halloween something terrible happened. Rex: What was it? Golden Rex: He was with his Girlfriend. But what he didn't know, was that she was one of those Witch Dogs. That night she put a potion in his drink. When he drank it, she ran off. The potion made Nightmare's soul leave his body. His soul went looking for another body. It wandered around the rescue centre and found you. It contected with your head. It's very weak, so he isn't able to control you fully. Only for a little while. Rex: I do remember something from last Halloween. When I was about to fall asleep, I saw a little light come up to me and went to my head. Golden Rex: That was Nightmare's soul. He's now alive in you. Now Nightmare want's to escape you. But he can't. And nobody can help him. Rex: But how did you come alive.. Golden Rex: Since Nightmare is in you, half your soul left you. One part of your soul became me. And the other is a friend of mine who you will meet one day. Rex: So what personality from Nightmare do I have? Golden Rex: Only anger. As Nightmare wants to escape you, he is always be angry. Rex: I see. Golden Rex: You should wake up now. Your friends are worried about you. Rex: Huh? Golden Rex then clicked his claws. Rex then shuddered. In the real world Rex woke up and saw everyone around him. Ryder: What's going on Rex? Rex: I met someone in my dream. He told me something. Skye: What is it? Rex: I have two souls. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Halloween Special Category:Specials Category:A Special Story Category:Halloween Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story